


I'm not a replacement

by Illusion of Better (BlackCatSlytherin)



Series: Angels , demons and the supernatural [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatSlytherin/pseuds/Illusion%20of%20Better
Summary: Fortunately God did intervine in the events of the apocalypse , unfortunately she wasn't happy with our favourites demon and angel.So Crowley ended up in another place.





	I'm not a replacement

God is merceful, God is kind and God loves everything. These are the lies told to humans , angels and demons apart. In the events that follow the next moments , we will see this very clearly.

Everything happens as the story goes till   
"Aziraphale" a light comes from the sky illuminating his face while Crowley was looking at his angel feeling his heart beat faster .  
"Um ,yes God "said in as much alarm as the demon was in.  
"You have disappointed me ,you have been in close acquaintance with a demon."there was no love there. And Crowley was most aware of this  
"Well you said to love all your creatures, and well ,demons are one of your creations"  
"DEMONS ARE NOT WORTHY OF BEING LOVED, THEY ARE FOUL CREATURES CAPABLE OF ONLY EVIL"  
"But-"  
"NO AZIRAPHALE ,YOU HAVE DISAPPOINTED ME AND BETRAYED HEAVEN ,FOR THAT YOU WILL BE PUNISHED"  
While this was happening Crowley was trying to break the ray of light, banged his hands against it but a barrier was keeping him from even touching his angel. He screams reached the levels of falling angels ,but no one could hear their voices , courtesy of their god.

The light became so bright nothing could be seen ,and Aziraphale was no more.


End file.
